


I Wish I Was Renee

by defenselessgold



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Applebees, F/F, Fluff, French, Friends to Lovers, German, Jealousy, M/M, Spring Break, and they were ROOMMATES, jean loves jeremy, jeremy is a bit thickheaded, renee is heather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselessgold/pseuds/defenselessgold
Summary: Jeremy wishes he was Renee because Renee gets all of Jean’s attention
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	I Wish I Was Renee

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! this is my first aftg fic, it’s kinda short and fluffy but I like it! lemme know what you think!

Jeremy looked out onto the field, watching Jean run over towards the other side to greet the Foxes. Spring Break was next week so the team had traveled to California a few days early to check in on Jean, Jeremy and the rest of the Trojans. Jeremy was happy to see the Foxes but with the Foxes came Renee.

Renee Walker, Jean’s closest friend ever since he was rescued from Edgar Alloen and had transferred to USC. Renee Walker, the only person Jean spoke to on a day-to-day basis. Renee Walker, the love of Jean’s life. 

Jeremy really wished he was Renee Walker some days. 

“Jer! What’re you doing? Get over here!” Kevin Day’s voice boomed through the court. Jeremy smiled before jogging over to the group and pulling each of the Foxes into a welcoming hug. Andrew refused a hug but held out a hand that Neil scooped up once Jeremy shook it. 

“Nice seeing you all here, been way too long,” Jeremy chuckled as he motioned to hug Renee. 

“I hope you’re taking care of our boy, Jean, here!” she said with a fiery smile and hugged Jeremy tight. “Actually scratch that, Jean doesn’t shut up about you!”

“Renee…” Jean groaned. 

Jeremy smiled back with a deep chuckle. “He doesn’t shut up about you either Renee! So what do you all have planned today? As you can see, our practice is about to begin.”

“Is it alright if we watch? You know I love to see you play.” Kevin shot Jeremy his award-winning smile which actually made Jeremy into a pile of putty. It was hard to ignore Kevin’s beauty, most of the time. “I promise we won’t steal any of your plays.”

“Oh, uh, yeah! Always.” Jeremy said before mentally facepalming. Real smooth. 

Jean coughed loudly and muttered something to Kevin in French which made Neil laugh a little too loud. Jeremy always forgot that Neil could understand and converse in French. 

“Ne t'inquiète pas, Jean. Il ne s'intéresse pas à votre homme.” Neil shot back, causing Jean to scoff. (do not worry, Jean. He is not interested in your man.)

“Va au diable.” (go to hell)

Jeremy wished he was able to pick up French in the one year that Jean had been at USC but it just didn’t happen between classes and Exy practice. The Foxes walked off the field with smiles with Renee kissing Jean’s cheek before running behind to catch up. Jeremy rolled his eyes and slugged his arm around Jean, steering him back towards the bench they usually throw their equipment at for practice. 

Practice for the USC Trojans went by very quickly and before he knew it, Jeremy was squished into a booth at the nearby Applebee’s in between Renee and Jean. It was one of those circle booths so he wasn’t super squished but definitely uncomfortable. Jeremy always went for the outermost seats so that he had room to jump up and leave at any moment but he was a little distracted by Jean’s smile as they walked into the restaurant. The entire time they ate appetizers and ordered bottomless margaritas, Jean and Renee were talking over Jeremy. It wasn’t like they were ignoring Jeremy, they would never be that rude. Jeremy was just in the middle of them so their conversation literally went over Jeremy.

“Would you, uh, like to switch seats with me so you don’t have to talk around me?” He asked Renee. She looked shocked at the comment. 

“You don’t have to do that, Jeremy.” She finally said, eyebrows scrunched together. 

“I insist.” He sighed. “Here let’s switch.” 

However, as the two switched seats, Jeremy knocked over his glass of water and practically drenched Renee’s sweatshirt. “Oh my gosh, Renee! I am so sorry!”

“It’s okay Jeremy!” She said quickly with a bright smile. “Accidents happen!”

Sometimes he wishes he had Renee’s temperament. 

“Here, Renee!” Jean was pulling off his sweatshirt. “You can totally wear mine, it’s no problem.”

Jeremy saw red. Of course, Jean would come to Renee’s rescue. He tried to push down his jealousy with a smile but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neil and Andrew whispering in German. Renee took Jean’s sweatshirt and the two started chattering and giggling again. Jeremy just sat there, twirling the straw in his water, trying to hold back tears. 

He wishes he was Renee.

———————————

It was after the Foxes left California when Jean confronted Jeremy. The entire week when the Trojans met up with the Foxes, Jean and Renee had been inseparable and Jeremy wore the ugliest scowl on his face. 

“Alright Jer, what’s going on with you?”

Jeremy almost spit out his cereal. “I’m eating cereal?” 

Jean rolled his eyes. “I mean with your attitude.”

“My attitude?” 

“Oh mon Dieu!” Jean exclaimed. “You’ve been ignoring me all week, Jeremy.” 

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one who has been ignoring me, making googly eyes at Renee.” Jeremy muttered but it was loud enough for Jean to hear as the latter roughly pulled out the chair in front of Jeremy and sat down, staring at him.

“Excuse me?” Jean finally said, hands folded and leaning forward. “I was making what at Renee?” 

“You gave her your sweater.” Jeremy said quietly. “It’s obvious that you like her better.” 

“Jeremy Knox, I swear to god.” Jean reached out to push the bowl of cereal out of the way. “I do not like Renee like that. She’s dating Allison, dumbass.” 

“She is? But they rarely acknowledged each other.” It was true, he even forgot Allison was there. 

“Renee is my best friend. She saved me from Evermore, it was a bonding experience.” Jean sighed. “You have nothing to worry about Jeremy.” 

“What do you— oh…”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for some more aftg brainrot! (opalfairylights)


End file.
